Robin and Casey
History Erin Woods was a young waitress and and amuteer dancer. She had long ago been outcasted from her family for dropping out of college to persue her dream of becoming a dancer. To support herself she would worked long hours as a waitress and pole dance at night. Despite this not being her ideal way of living she was content. Then one day like any other she was doing her thing and dancing on the poles when she got a request for a private session. So she goes into a room and the the young man introduces himself as Apollo. Erin was instantly attracted to him and he to her, he soon became a regular costumer and they ended up dating. At the same time she met a man who was Deimos in diguise despite Deimos being crazy for her, although she went out with both men it was obvious her heart was only for Apollo and she eventualy dumped Deimos leaving him bitter. Within A few months after there first meeting Erin found out she was pregnant. Apollo was overjoyed and Erin began to think that he might propose, but after she gave birth Logan explained to her that as much as he loved her he could not stay, explaining that he was a greek god named Apollo. Although saddened by this Erin understood he had to leave and instead decided to straighten out her life and raise her daughter to believe in her dad. As a child Zandi was brought up to believe in the greek gods her mom worshipped them and accepted her to do the same. Despite thinking that it was a bunch of rubish she went along with it because it made her mom happy. As a child she was extremely bubbly and not bad looking either. As she began to grow older her body began to mature and her more womanly features began to appear. This did not go unnoticed by boys nor the greek gods. Deimos especially noticed her daughter maturing especially the fact that she was looking exceedingly like her mother. He began to yearn for her in a romantic sense and when she was 16 he made his move. Determined to have her this time he introduced himself right away as Deimos god of fear, and asked her out. What he didn't know was that Zandi had a secret, she was asexual. So despite Deimos' best efforts to woe her she rejected his advances. Deimos became quite frusterated by being rejected twice and he decided he would have her whether she wanted him or not. So one night he followed her while she was walking home from a friends house. It was dark and she decided to take a short cut across an ally to get home, Deimos ambushed her and defiled her in many ways. Then left. Zandi lay there bloody and weak, luckly a young man had been taking a walk and spotted her, he quickly called an ambulance and although she was in critical condition they were able to save her life. When the police asked her who had raped her she said she remembered nothing and was unable to describe it to a sketch artist. Soon after Zandi found out that she was pregnant. Although she had not been planning on having a child this soon she decided she would raise it like it was her own. Like her mom she moved out of the house and got a job as a waitress. 9 months later she went into labor, but there were some complications and she ended up dying during child birth. Feeling bad for his daughter and her unfortunate circumstances Apollo turned her into a music nymph and offered her a way out of the responsiblities of being a young mother by saying she could work with him on Olympus. Realizing this was a way out of teenage motherhood she accepted. Despite originally being sent to his grandmothers place she wanted nothing to do with the child of a god who had raped and in her eyes killed her daughter, and so the child was sent to and orphange where he was soon adopted by a seemingly nice couple -one whom was a demigod, child of Eros and the other being able to see through the mist- and named Iveron. This is were he met Elliot another adopted child and son of Lyssa. Elliot was a quite and nervous child who by the time he was 10 had been diagnosed with Aspergers. He had come to live with the Picketts after wittnessing the brutal murder of his father at the tender age of 7 while hiding in one of the empty the cabinets while playing hide and seek with his father. Elliot and Iveron clicked instantly become fast friends. Despite his social disadvantage Iveron was patient with and in a way became his protector. When Elliot was 12 he began to have feelings for boys namely Iveron whom he had affectionately dubbed Ivon. But he thought Ivon was straight so he kept his feelings hidden deep inside. He finally came out of the closet when he was 13 and the older kids disgusted by his sexual orientation cornered him on his way home from school and raped him after they were done they slipped him a 20 and left him alone and confused. He didn't exactly understand why they did what they did, all he knew was it hurt a lot. After that incident Elliot became even more withdrawn only talking to Ivon and his foster parents. It was around this time that monsters began to get interested in these young demigods. When they were 14 they were walking home from school when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes, thinking it was just a stray dog they didn't pay it much thought. That was until the rustling became a growl and a huge hellhound came out of the bushes and attacked them. Luckily for them there protector and had been nearby and the satyr hit the beast of the head repeatedly with a club, not sticking around to see what happened the young teens ran like never before not stopping till they reached there house. They didn't mention a word to there foster parents, not wanting to be marked as crazy. Instead they just went on with there life, pretending like nothing ever happened. 2 years passed and Elliot continued to get verbally and sometimes physically abused eventually Iveron could stand it no longer. After an especially nasty comment was said in front of Ivon making Elliot burst into tears Ivon walked over to the guy and socked him in the nose, before turning on his heels grabbing Elliot by the waist, pulling him close and dramatically exiting the door. Elliot was stunned by this act of protectiveness and began badgering Ivon as to why he did it. To shut him up Ivon kissed him but the kiss was short lived as the manticore disguised as a older high-school kid walked out of the building he transformed into a manticore and attacked the new couple. But again they were saved by the same satyr. This time however he passed Ivon a celestial bronze sword and together they defeated the manticore. After the defeat of the monster the satyr proceeded to explain who he was and why they were being attacked. Telling them they were both children of greek gods. Finding no other explanation for what was happening they believed him. The young demigods went back to there foster parents house and hesitantly explained what happened. To there surprise they believed them, and helped there adopted sons pack their bags. With everything out in the open Elliot and Ivon went to camp with the satyr.